


Hot & Lazy

by Ksci_janitor



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Broken AC, Dating, Facials, Gratuitous popsicle eating, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksci_janitor/pseuds/Ksci_janitor
Summary: The AC is broken and well, Newt's eating a popsicle. Use your imagination. Also a little bit of fluff!
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Hot & Lazy

It was summer. It was hot. Immensely hot for Boston that is. The AC was busted, driving Hermann mad since it was just installed earlier that year. Waiting for their landlord to get back to them about a repair, Newt and Hermann were making do with a floor fan that simply wasn’t hitting the spot. They were both stripped down to shorts and the loosest shirt they each owned. Newt walked into the living room with a popsicle and threw himself onto the couch where Hermann was currently staring at his phone, waiting for the landlord to text back. Newt groaned.

“Dude, I thought I could handle heat like this. I spent, fuck, how many summers in Hong Kong?” 

Hermann sighs. “Many summers. It is blazing, isn’t?” He fanned himself with an article he was supposed to be editing.

“Yeah. At least the freezer isn’t broken.” Newt licked his bomb pop with relish. Hermann looked over and swallowed. Him and Newt have been... _intimate_ since moving in last year after the war. They hadn’t put a label on it or anything, but it felt like dating. Hermann was sure it was dating. Flowers sent to his office every month “just because” felt an awful lot like dating. In any case, he was free to admire Newt’s body openly. Obscenely maybe. Years of quick glances suddenly turned into unbroken gazing when Hermann found he could wake up next to Newt’s body in the morning. It was wonderful. Hermann indulged at that moment, watching Newt suck his popsicle that was turning his lips and tongue red. Hermann stopped fanning himself and simply watched. He put a hand on Newt’s thigh.

“Yeah?” Newt asked, pausing his licking. Hermann didn’t say anything beyond squeezing Newt’s thigh a little harder. Newt looked down and sighed.

“Oh my god, right now?? When it’s five thousand degrees?” He resumed licking. 

Hermann sighed and dropped his hand. “Er-yes, perhaps you’re right. I just...you...you just look very tempting at the moment.” He tucked his hand between his legs, suddenly ashamed at himself.

Newt laughed. “Oh Hermann, I’m sorry, I’m not like, ‘offended,’” Hermann glanced over. “It’s just so hot, it feels like my brain is frying, I don’t think I could reciprocate anything right now.” 

Hermann is quiet for a few moments before asking “What if you didn’t need to do anything?”

Newt paused eating again. “What, like lie on the couch eating this popsicle while you jacked it to me?”

Hermann’s eyes go round and it’s Newt’s turn to blush. “Holy shit dude, will you? This is kinda like my ultimate lazy sex fantasy.”

Hermann groans. “Take your shirt off and lie down, you pest.”

Newt complied immediately, handing the popsicle to Hermann while he removed his shirt. Newt settled down on the couch lengthwise while Hermann stood up feeling suddenly bashful.

Newt smirked and took the popsicle back. He continued lavishing it with his tongue. “Come on dude, pop that junk out.” 

Hermann resisted saying his retort out loud and instead ‘popped his junk out.’ He was already half hard, his hand pumped his cock lazily as Newt stared with hooded eyes. Hermann focused on Newt’s tongue and mouth, sucking on the popsicle slowly, occasionally licking the length of it when the juice melted down. Hermann pumped harder imagining that mouth on him instead. Newt fidgeted and started absentmindedly playing with one of his nipple rings with his free hand.

“God you’re so turned on by the dumbest stuff.” Newt pinched and pulled at his nipple ring.

“And you’re determined to make this experience more embarrassing than it needs to be.” Hermann jerked faster, beads of pre cum starting to collect at the end of his prick. 

Newt laughed. He was nearly done with his popsicle. Down to the blue section, the juice melting more quickly now, his tongue slicked over it and the stick. Hermann’s eyes wandered down at Newt’s crotch, which was clearly more interested in the situation than he had initially let on.

“Ah, could you-?”

Newt sucked down the last of the popsicle and tossed the stick somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen. “God, way ahead of you.” He pulled his shorts down and began tugging at his slowly hardening self. 

“Newton, you’re picking that up as soon as this debacle is finished.”

“Omg I know, jeez, dude. Here, come a little closer.” He gently guided Hermann’s legs a little closer to his head, so that Hermann’s cock was directly over his face. Hermann was very close now, between being mere inches from Newt’s parted mouth and watching him work his fat cock, he nearly thanked the broken AC for this wonderful turn of events. Newt scooted up and gently kissed Hermann’s dick. He peppered the length with small pecks before taking the head into his mouth. Hermann nearly lost balance at this and held himself up by both hands against the back of the couch.

“Newton I’m there, I’m-ah!” He came into Newt’s mouth and then face, Newt having popped it out at the first taste so that it coated his cheeks. He moaned and stroked himself into a frenzy. 

“Fuck me, that was hot, I’m almost there. Wait just a little-” Newt mouthed Hermann’s twitching cock again. Hermann moaned, the sensitiveness of it nearly collapsing him but Newt came in a final shout and released Hermann from his mouth.

“Dear god, sit up!” Hermann swatted Newt out of way and sprawled on the couch. Newt was still tugging the last of his cum out of himself as he sat up all the way. 

“Ugh, hand me my shirt please.” Hermann tossed him his ratty Ramones shirt and Newt cleaned his cum painted face and stomach. 

They both sat on the couch not saying anything for a moment.

“I might be even hotter now.”

Hermann groaned.“Gracious, go take a cold shower then. And pick up that stick.”

Newt grinned and pecked Hermann on the cheek. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Hermann blushed. He was quite sure this is dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at the usual places, tumblr (@k-sci-janitor) and twitter (@k_sci_janitor).


End file.
